


Touch-starved

by elizajane



Series: Let Your Indulgence Set Me Free [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2015, Multi, Physical Disability, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/elizajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2489">International Fanworks Day 2015</a>, written as a tag for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3363455">A Windless Peace</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-starved

Duke wakes as Nathan presses against his side, wrist and hand curling possessively along Duke’s throat. He’s pressing a little hard, a move that should feel threatening -- but from Nathan just means the force of _want_ channeled through a body with Troubled wiring. Duke is a major fan of a little rough when the alternative has been, for so many years, no touch from Nathan at all. There’s a _shuff_ of flannel as Audrey shifts against Nathan’s back; her hand slides up to ease his caress below the curl of Duke’s ear.

“Easy, babe,” she murmurs. “Easy.” And it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it y'all! A drabble! Holy hellfire! ... now off to unlock the writer's block of a much longer WIP.


End file.
